Baby BottleLove
by eljah.2
Summary: Sakura and Ino's 'bobel' are missing. Who stole it? It's investigation time! sasuxsaku inoxshika naruxhina nejixten
1. Oh my gawsh! My 'bobel' is gone!

I was thinking of romance but different, a different kind of romance. Then I ended up making kids and love (isn't that kawaii!! There will be baby talking here). And (as promised) my friend, Inomaru, gave me ideas. Anyways, arigato gusaimas Inomaru!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**..Baby Bottle/Love..**

By: eljah.2 (and Inomaru)

Note: (character's age)

Sasuke: 4

Naruto: 4

Neji: 5

Shikamaru: 5

Sakura: 4

Hinata: 4

Tenten: 5

Ino: 4

Kakashi: 19

**Chapter 1: Oh my Gawsh!! My bobel (bottle) is gone!!**

At The Konoha Daycare..

"Sasuke stop hitting Naruto! Ino stop teasing Sakura! Shikamaru, youre sleeping in the bathroom again!! Oh please!!"said Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Ouch that hurts!" said Naruto while rubbing his head.

"That deserves you!" said Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke please stop fighting." Kakashi told them

"hmph!!" then Naruto pouted.

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Forehead!!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Girls, stop fighting come on play Hinata and Tenten." Said Kakashi

"Okay!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Sakura and Ino went to Hinata and Tenten and played with them.

"Shikamaru, get up. Brush your teeth so your teeth will be healthy."

"yawn okay.." said Shikamaru and went to the bathroom.

"Oh my! Speaking of brushing time, kids it's bedtime!! It's already 9 pm. Go and brush your teeth and go to bed." Said Kakashi.

"Aw.." Naruto, Sakura and Ino said.

"Come on, come on! Tomorrow will go to the park and play, okay? Come on. Go and brush your teeth ." Said Kakashi.

After the kids brushed their teeth, they went to bed.

"Good night kids! Your baby bottles are in the side of your beds. Good night!" said Kakashi then he closed the lights and closed the door.

"Oh my gawsh! My 'bobel' (bottle) is gone". Said Sakura

"Really? Why mine is here?" Said Tenten

"Mine too!" said Hinata

"Wait! My 'bobel' is also missing!" said Ino

"Hn. I think we should tell Kakashi". Said Neji

"No! I watch this part in 'Detective Daffy Duck!'! We should investigate!". Said Naruto

Sweatdrop

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru

"Do we really have to do such thing?" said Sasuke o.O

"Let's just try..". said Hinata

"Yeah. Let's try" said Tenten

"Okay. I just want my 'bobel'" said Ino

"Yeah. Me too". Said Sakura ;(

"Whatever." said Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji in unison.

"Let's go! Okay, first we need partners. Sakura and me, Sasuke and Hinata, Neji and Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten." Said Naruto

"No fair!" said Sakura and Ino in unison

"How about..how about!" said Naruto

"Oh please! Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and I". said Tenten

"but.." said Naruto

"No but's. Let's go!" said Tenten

"Let's split up. Naruto and Hinata in the kitchen, Sakura and I in the sala, Shikamaru and Ino in the bathroom, Neji and Tenten in the playroom." Said Sasuke.

"Roger!"

And they went to the spots where they have to go..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

..what will happen in their investigation? Who took Ino's and Sakura's bottle?..

Well, that's it. Just wait for the next chapter. Please review. :-)


	2. Falling' for you

I need more baby words for the story. I thank you a lot for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Baby Bottle/Love**

By: eljah.2 (and Inomaru)

**Chapter 2: 'Falling' for you**

"We will meet in the playroom after searching the 'bobels'. Okay?" said Neji

"Hai!!"

They went to places they are going.

**-naruxhina part-**

At the kitchen..

Creak

"Naruto, I think we should slow down, Kakashi might hear us". Said Hinata

"Gomen Hinata!!". Said (shouted) Naruto

"Naruto.." whispered Hinata

"Gomen" said Naruto

"Let's start in the cooking room." Said Hinata

"okay. That's a nice idea!" said Naruto

'_food' the first thing Naruto though_

'_food' the first thing Hinata though what Naruto was thinking_

They went to the kitchen. Naruto went to the storage cabinet in the lower part while Hinata in the upper part.

"Naruto, please help me. I cant get up it's too high". Said Hinata

"Okay. Step on my hand" said Naruto

Hinata step on Hinata's hand and she got to the top.

"Thanks Naruto" said Hinata

"Your welcome!" said Hinata

Naruto and Hinata kept on searching.

"Where is the 'bobel'?" asked Hinata

"'bobel'!!Here 'bobel', 'bobel'!!" said Naruto

Sweatdrop

"Naruto, the 'bobel' won't go near you." Said Hinata

"why Hinata?Is he scared of me? Wait. Is it a she or a he?" asked Naruto

:Sweatdrop

"I don't know". Said Hinata

"Maybe it is a girl? Because it's color pink? Or maybe it is a he because Ino and Sakra are girls so..(get the point?)" said Naruto

"I have no idea Naruto. Let's just find it". Said Hinata

Naruto and Hinata searched for the 'bobel'. They still cant find it.

"have you found it?" asked Hinata

"nope!!" said Naruto

"I guess, it isn't here. Let's go to the playroom. Let's report to Neji that the 'bobels' isn't here". Said Hinata

"Okay". Said Naruto

When Hinata was bout to go down, she lost her balance. Good thing, that Naruto caught her (bridal style). Their faces were so close! (squeal!!) Blush!!

"Uhm, Naruto, can you put me down?" asked Hinata

"Oh. Sorry!" said Naruto then he put Hinata down.

"Let's go!" said Naruto then he pulled Hinata (take note: holding hands!!)

Hinata: (blush)

And they went to the Playroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review and please no flames. Please. Next part will be **–shikaxino part-. **I hope you liked it.


	3. Run for your life!

Most of this part was made of Inomaru, I just added a little and type it up. She made most of the plot. So, if you liked it, thank Inomaru. Anyways, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**..Baby BottleLove..**

By: eljah.2 (and Inomaru)

**Chapter 3: Run for your life!!**

**-shikaxino part-**

At the bathroom..

"Ew, why do Neji has to place us here? It's so..gross". said Ino

'_the problem is being with this girl. Tch! Troublesome.'_ though Shikamaru

"Ino..it's your choice to find your 'bobel' or sleep without your 'bobel'" Said Shikamaru

"of course!! Find my 'bobel'!" said Ino

'_why do I have to lost my 'bobel', why of all people in this world it has to be my 'bobel'?!'_ said Ino to herself

'_if I saw the one who stole our 'bobel' I'll eat him!_' said Inner Ino

'_oh puh-lease! Not now inner! Im busy, okay?!_' said Ino to herself

'_tch! Watever!'_ said Inner Ino

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ino

"find the 'bobels'" answered Shikamaru

"I mean, what's our plan?" asked Ino

"well, let's just separate ways, I go to the left, you go to the right. If you're done, we'll meet here". Said Shikamaru

"fine." Said Ino

They separated. They find where the 'suspect' could hide it. They searched the sides, the sink, and the bathtub. Everywhere!! (the bathroom is big plus they're kids, it'll take time). They cant find the 'bobel' so they met in their meeting place.

"have you find it?" asked Shikamaru

"nope. How about you?" asked Ino

"nope". Said Shikamaru

When Shikamaru was about to get Ino he slipped because of the water. He fell in front of Ino (let's just say, Ino became the bed. Get the point?).

"ouch!!" said Ino

'_troublesome. Troublesome water!!' _said Shikamaru to himself

"OMG!! You ruined my pajamas!! These is my favorite!!" said Ino

"troublesome girl." Muttered Shikamaru

"what did you say!?" asked Ino angrily

'My 'bobel' is missing. I cant sleep coz I cant find my 'bobel'. I am paired with this guy. AND he ruined my pajamas!! GGRR!!!! Im gonna control this body NOW!!' said Inner Ino

Inner Ino controlled Ino's body and is ready to crush Shikamaru into pieces.

"Shikamaru!!" said Inner Ino (she is now controlling Ino's body for now)

"gulp.." Shikamaru got up and run

'_help me. Help me. Help me!!_' said Shikamaru to himself

Shikamaru run but he slipped again (tsk. How clumsy. Hehe). Shikamaru fell backwards while Ino also slipped because of the water (How clumsy too. Hehe). Ino and Shikamaru fell in each other (is it a correct grammar?) face to face (squeal!!). They almost kissed (so sad. Why do it have to be almost?!)

Ino: (blush)

Shikamaru: (blush)

'_Gosh! his kind of cute'_ said Ino to herself

'_yeah! I know but.. We've got to crush him into peices!!_' said her Inner

'_oh yeah.oh yeah.forgot about that.ahehe'_ said Ino to herself

Ino stand up and looked at Shikamaru angrily.

"Shikamaru.." said Ino with a tone of anger

"gulp..Run for my life!!" said Shikamaru and run towards the door

"Be ready Shikamaru!!" said Ino

They run towards the door and went to the playroom to meet the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it!! The next part will be the **–nejixten part**-. Please review!!


	4. 2 part story

Sorry guys. I didn't update for weeks. Sorry for making you wait. This part will be sasuxsaku and nejixten part. It'll be a two part story. Hope you'll like it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**..Baby BottleLove..**

By: eljah.2 (and Inomaru)

**-sasuxsaku part-**

Sakura sighed

'_It's so quiet. I can't take the silence. It's freaking me out.'_ Said Sakura to herself

"Sasuke?" said Sakura

"Hm?" asked Sasuke

"So.um.What's the plan?" asked Sakura

"Hn. Well, I guess. We should separate ways; the sala/living room is big so it'll be hard to find the 'bobels'." Said Sasuke

"So Um. Which way do I go?" said Sakura

"I go to the left, you go to the right." Said Sasuke

"Okay". Said Sakura

Sasuke went left while Sakura went right and they find the missing 'bobels'. It take for a couple of minutes. After a couple of minutes, Sakura is in the sofa searching if the 'bobel' is under the pillows when suddenly she felt something hard.

'_bobel?'_ Sakura thought.

She pulled it but it was stuck.

"Oh come on!" she said

She pulled so hard then she lost her grip and fell backwards to the floor. Sakura expects she will land in something hard but she felt something soft.

'_soft?'_ Sakura thought.

She looked and she saw she landed on Sasuke (squeal!!). Their face are SO close at each other (squeal again!!). Sakura stood up while blushing (sasuke's bushing too).

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura

"Hn". Said Sasuke while trying to hide his blush

"Did you fing the 'bobel'? asked sakua

"Nope. Did you find the 'bobel'?" asked Sasuke

"I guess will be going to the playground and tell them that we didn't find the 'bobels'." Said Sakura

"Hn." Said Sasuke then he went to the door and Sakura went with him.

**-nejixten part-**

'_Why do Neji have to be my partner? He's so creepy'_ said Tenten to herself

Creak

"eh?!" said Tenten scarily.

"Scared?" said Neji then he smirked.

"Scared? Me? Scared? Im not—"

Creak

"WWAAHH!!" shouted Tenten

"Scaredy cat!" teased Neji

"Im not!" said Tenten

"prove it" said Neji then he smirked.

'_argh!! Neji..'_ said Tenten to herself

"Well, I'll go to the slide by myself and I'll find the 'bobels'". said Tenten

"Are you sure you can? It's dark there" said Neji

"whatever". Said tenten and went to the slide

"I'll be going to the playhouse". Said Neji

"Go wherever you want to go." Said Tenten and continued walking

'_Neji's right. It's dark here. But I wont give up.'_ Said Tenten to herself.

She went around the slide and she didn't find the 'bobels'. She went up to to the slide and lokked if the 'bobels' where there.Then..

"BOO!!"

"what the?!" said Tenten she was about to fall when Neji catched her by holding her waist (squeal!!).

"Neji?!" asked Tenten

"are you okay?!" asked Neji.

"what got into your mind and you scared me?!"asked Tenten

"Hn. You really are a scredy cat". Teased Neji

"Whatever. I didn't find the 'bobel's. Do you find the 'bobels'?" asked Tenten

"No". said Neji.

"I guess we'll be waiting for them to arrive". Said Tenten

"hn." Said Neji

They went to the playhouse and waited for the others to come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hope you like it. Please review!


	5. Finale

Guys

Guys! Sorry if I haven't updated this story for a long time. I guess im busy. Kind of busy. Anyways, I think this will be the finale.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**..Baby BottleLove..**

By: eljah.2 (and Inomaru)

After a couple minutes, all of them arrived in the playhouse.

"Kawaii!Look at Neji and Tenten!" said Ino

"Aw..So sweet!" said Sakura

"yawn.blink.blink.eh?!" said Tenten while looking at Neji

"Ohayo" said Neji

Tenten blushed.

"Did you find the 'bobels'?" asked Sasuke

"Nope" said Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji in unison

"Where could have the 'bobels' been?" asked Tenten

"yawn.Im so sleepy" said Naruto

"Me too" aid Shikamaru

Bonk!

"You always got sleepy Shika" said Ino after hitting Shikamaru in the head

"troublesome" muttered Shikamaru while holding his head

"What did you say?!" said Ino

"hehe. Nothing" said Shikamaru

"I guess we got to rest" said Hinata

"Yeah. It's already 4 am. We can find the 'bobels' tomorrow" said Neji

"Okay" they all said in unison and went to sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day..

"Good morning k--Where are the kids?" said Kakashi in unison.

He searched for the whole house and he saw the kids sleeping in the playroom. The kids are hugging each other-Tenten and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, INo and Shikamaru.

"Aw,." Said Kakashi

He left the room and went to the kitchen.

"I guess going to the park will be delayed." Said Kakashi while opening the fridge.

Then he saw the two 'bobels' inside it.

"Hehe. I guess I forgot about these two"

+THE END+

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry if the ending wasn't that nice. Hope you liked it. Please Review! Tnx a lot for reading. Anyways, I am so glad for those who red and review.

Especially for the ones who reviewed!

Thanks a lot(for reviewing):

**loveless kunoichi**

**redwall-64**

**lolnleyrynell5**

**sasusaku0129**

**inomaru**

**elibear**

THANKS A LOT!! And for the ones who Favorite my story.

Thanks a lot(for making my story a favorite):

**lolnleyrynell5**

**sasusaku0129**

**inomaru**

**elibear**

**Ri-16-Chan**

Thanks a lot(for alerting my story):

**lolnleyrynell5**

**sasusaku0129**

**loveless kunoichi**

**Ri-16-Chan**

**EstherAngelofDeath**

Thank a lot(for reading):

**READERS!!**


End file.
